Radiation damage measurements have been made, as a function of temperature and electron dose, on different groups of fluorinated organic compounds. Data were obtained using a field-emission STEM with parallel-detection electron energy loss spectroscopy. Approximately 50% of fluorine was lost at low dose from aliphatic compounds, whereas fluorine attached directly to an aromatic ring was found to be very stable. Further measurements showed trifluoromethyl groups on a ring to be unstable at room temperature, but stable at liquid nitrogen temperature.